Mystic Fate
by Kelly101
Summary: Summary RevisedEverything seems like they weren't meant for each other. Everytime they have a chance things go bad and horribly wrong. But does all of this have a reason? Was all of this meant to happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Ok this is my second story I'm writing so I hope its better than my other cuz that is my first. A lot of the things that the characters said in the real life episode I changed it into my own words and also a lot of things are different besides the talking but some are still the same cuz I didn't know what to put.**

* * *

_**Mystic Fate**_

Brairwood. The city that belonged to many people. Many people, including Madison. Madison was shy, smart, and most of all caring. She had a sister who was completely different though. Vida was nothing like her sister Madison. She was strong, confident, stubborn and a bit mean sometimes. Both of them attended Brairwood High along with their two best friends Xander, and Chip. Xander likes riding his skateboard and likes to show off, using his charming smile to his advantage whenever possible. When faced with trouble, Xander will always attempt to talk his way out of it (or Plan Xander as he calls it). Chip on the other hand Chip was considered a little odd as he loves fairy tales and eats gross things.

_**(Flash back)**_

**It was a regular day in Brairwood Madison and Vida were getting ready for school.**

**"Don't you just hate Monday mornings" asked Vida to her sister.  
"Yeah, I guess" answered Madison who was done with her hair and all she needed to do was to grab her stuff.  
"Ready" she asked.  
"Yeah just a sec" said Vida who was putting some last minute make-up on.  
Then the door bell rang. "I'll get it" said Madison seeing that her sister was still not ready.**

**She opened the door to reveal Chip and Xander. They always went in Vida's jeep since none of them had there own car yet. "Ready for the first day as seniors" asked Chip was dressed as a superhero.**

**"I know" said Xander knowing what Madison was thinking with the look on her face as she saw what Chip was wearing. "Vida's just getting some last minute make-up on" she said still looking at Chip with a 'What are you wearing' kind of face'.**

**"I'm ready" yelled Vida who was coming down the stairs. "Do you hav... What are you wearing" said Vida when she noticed Chip.**

**"Its for good luck" said Chip very proudly. "Okkkk. Do you have the keys" she told Madison as she refocused on what she was going to say. "Yeah here they are" said Madison throwing the keys at her sister to catch.**

**"Lets go then" Vida said.**

**They arrived at school and went to go check their schedule except for Xander who was flirting with some girls.**

**"Ok, I'll meet you guys here after class" announced Madison as they all finished studying their schedules and the bell rang. They waved goodbye and headed for their first class. "Ugh! Chemistry" she said to herself as she entered the class to reveal she was 1 out of 3 students who were there. She took her seat near the end as she saw Xander some in through the door.**

**"Your in this class" he asked as he approached to her. "Yeah" she said. "Great! Now I have someone to copy from" he said joking around. "I'm kidding" he said laughing after he saw that Madison wasn't very pleased. He took his seat next to her soon when a guy in a black leather jacket sat on her other side. Madison couldn't help but stare at him. Everything seemed to go in slow motion when he came in. She tried not to show it though.**

**"Hi" he said noticing that she was looking at him. Madison cheeks turned bright pink, knowing he knew she was watching him. "Hi" she replied as she turned**

**"I'm Nick," he said, offering her his hand, "Nick Russell."**

**She stared at his hand for a moment, she figured she wouldn't lose anything by accepting it, so she shook his hand. "Madison." said. "Madison Rocca".**

**Xander, who had been watching the whole thing coughed as if he were trying to tell her that she liked him. She turned around to give him a deadly look as to say if he did that again it'd be the last thing he'd do.**

**"What" he said in his Australian accent grinning at the same time. She found herself turning back to Nick as he once again spoke.**

**"Your Vida's sister aren't you" he asked having recognized her last name.**

**"Yeah. How'd you ..."**

**"Its a long story" he interrupted not wanting to tell her what happened.**

**The truth was that before he had got to class he had bumped into her and being the way Vida is she started took it the wrong way and started threatening him. But Madison on the other hand was different. She was the opposite of Vida. Vida was tough, confident and very stubborn. But Madison, she was shy, kind, and thoughtful. He found himself lost in thought until Madison said something to him. Apparently she had asked him a question and he hadn't payed attention to her.**

**"I said, are you new here" she built the courage to ask again. "Its cause I haven't seen you around here...so I figured you were ..."**

**"New here" he finished her sentence. "Yes" he answered. "I am new here" he ended as the teacher came in and introduced herself.**

**The whole class period had been quiet. They didn't say anything else after that, not wanting to get in trouble on the first day of school. Most teachers would let you chat for a moment but this one was strict. She didn't like repeating herself and it was obvious that she didn't like it when students didn't pay attention after she gave Xander detention just for wanting to say something to the pretty blonde next to him.**

**"What the hell is wrong with her" he said as they both came out and walked towards their locker. "Well, you were talking when she was up there speaking" she told him. "I bet you she's just having a bad day" she added as she approached her locker and opened it. Xander's was right next to hers.**

**"Your just saying that because you were to busy lost in your own world when you were talking to that guy".**

**"What are you talking about I was just talking to him. It was just a regular conversation like the ones I have with you" she said trying not to get nervous.**

**"Don't lie Maddie, I know you and you like him".**

**"No, I don't" she hesitated as she reached inside her locker for her math book. "I barely even know the guy" she said on her defense.**

**"Really" he said sarcastly.**

_**(End of flashback)**_

Madison layed in her bed, her arms wrapped around her pillow thinking about the first day she ever met Nick.

"Stop thinking about it. Maybe its all a lie" said Vida coming in from the door.  
"V, I saw it with my own eyes. They kissed." she said sadly.

**_(Flash back of earlier that day)_**

**It was Friday afternoon at Brairwood High.  
"You need to tell him how you feel" exclaimed Vida who was beside Madison who was taking somethings out of her locker.  
"Its not that easy, V. I can't just walk up to him and tell him how I fell" she said.  
"Well if you don't tell him then, then I will" Vida stated.  
"No! V! You don't understand. If I do tell him, it doesn't mean he feels the same way about me" her sister said.  
"But I am 100 he does" yelled Vida.  
"Its so obvious. The way he looks at you, talks to you and acts around you. And its not just something he does with eveyone. He never acts like that around other girls"  
"Still V, it could ruin our friendship" Madison said closing her locker.  
"At least tell me you'll think about it" yelled Vida from behind as she watched Madison walk to her next class. "Fine!" she yelled back from across the hall.**

**She came in and sat down as she did every other day. A few moments later Xander walked in and took his seat. Nothing much had changed since the first day of school.**

**"What's wrong" he asked turning his whole body to face her.  
"What do you mean what's wrong" murmured Madison.  
"Well normally your in good mood and you always want to talk" he replied.  
"What if I don't want to. It doesn't mean something's wrong" she told him.  
"We've been bestfriends since the first day I meet you. I know just as much as V does" he said.  
"Well, nothings wrong just a little ... tired" she said.  
"What ever you say" he said sarcastly turning back the way he was as the teacher came in.**

**Madison wondered where Nick was. It wasn't like him to be this late. She had to see him, only that would determine if she should talk or not. Somehow he would always give her confidence. Everytime she'd be around him she'd always have a speacil feeling and she needed that boost. It seemed like Nick wasn't coming to class today. Minutes past, by now class was almost over. She wouldn't stop looking out the window to see a motorcycle pull over or the door to see if he just happened to show up late. It was hopeless though. Class had ended and there was still no sign of him.**

**"So" asked V as her sister came out of the class. "Did you think about it?" she asked impatiently.  
"V! I can't just make up my mind right now!" she argued. "Its ... its complicated." she ended.  
"Why do you have to be like this!" Vida yelled.  
"Be like what!" she said as they walked towards her locker.  
"You know what I mean! Sis, if you don't tell him I swear I will by tommorow"  
Madison glared at her.  
"I'm sorry, its just that you guys make such a cute couple and I'm sure he likes you back!" she told her sister.  
"How could you be so sure" she asked her sister.  
"Hello!!! The way he acts when your around the way he talks to you, the way ... "  
"V! He acts the same way with me like he does with you" Madison interrupted. "Besides even if he did like me why hasn't he said anything" she said softly.  
"Because he's the same way like you are . Gosh you two are so blind!" she yelled that almost everyone could hear. "Sorry" V said realizing how loud she was. "But I'm serious you two were meant for each other. Just tell him. The worst that could happen would be if he doesn't feel the same way" she said in a normal voice. "Give it a chance, you never know what could happen. You won't regret it I promise"  
"I still don't know V" Madison said putting her stuff away in her locker.  
"Sis! Ask anyone you won't regret it!" V yelled again.  
"Fine! I will. I'm going to tell him how I really feel" her sister told her back. "I hope your right about what you said."  
"Oh trust me. It is!" Vida said with a satisfied smile on her face.  
"But how am I going to tell him. I mean I just can't go up to him" Madison said.  
"I got it!!! What if you tell him you'll go to his house and you can tell him there" Vida explained.  
"Are you sure?" asked Madison.  
"I'm positive" V said.**

**So it was offical Madison was going to go to Nick's house after school to tell him how she really felt about him. They decided not to call him because they (well Madison) didn't want to bother him. **

**It was 15 seconds till the bell rang. In just a few minutes everything in her life would change. Nick was going to finally know how she really felt about him. The bell finally rang and everyone walked out of class. Vida was waiting for her.**

**"I can't believe it" she said in excitement. "In just a few hours your going to be Nick Russell's girlfriend!" This was one of those times where Vida far from herself. She was acting like a girly girl. But this was different, her sister was finally going to get with the guy or her dreams. "I don't feel right" Madison said. "Don't worry it'll all be over before you know it" comforted Vida. They got in the car and drove to Nick's. Chip and Xander had to stay after school for basketball practice. They had arrived at Nick's house, which wasn't that far from school. He lived there by himself since his sister had gone to live at her husband's home from what Nick told her. As she got of the car, she had second thoughts about what she was about to do, but it was to late Vida had left her there like a dirty old rag. She knew perfectly fine that Madison would change her mind at the last minute so to prevent it she left before she could say anything. This was it. She couldn't believe what she was doing. This had been the moment she had been waiting for (well Vida). There was no turning back after this.**

* * *

_Author's note: Sorry for stopping here your going to find out what happens next time. I really hope you liked it. I think you could get a clue of what really happened earlier that day but you still have to wait and see. Leave Reviews and update your stories ppll!!_


	2. Chapter 2

**She walked toward the door, but before she could knock on it she noticed it was already opened. She figured he would't't mind so she walked in. "Nick" she called. There was no answer. She went upstairs to his room to look for him. Then she saw something, the one thing she feared the most. There Nick was sitting in his bed making out with the one and only Leelee. She put her arms around him and pulled him closer. She and Madison weren't the best of friends, in fact they hated each other since freshman year. Madison was heart broken. She could't believe it. Were her eyes playing tricks on her or was this real. Unfortunately it was real, she couldn't help the tears come down from her eyes as they ran down her cheeks. She could't stand to see it anymore so she stormed out of his house and left home sobbing as hard as she could.**

**(End of Flashback)**

Vida didn't know what to do. As much as she tried to comfort her sister by telling her things like it, _maybe you just saw things or maybe it wasn't him_, she knew it was just useless.

"Sis, don't let a guy bring you down, its not worth it" Vida tried to relax her sister. "In fact if you want I'll go straight to his house right now and give him a piece of my mind!" she started feeling anger as she headed out the door.

"No, V! You can't! Its not like its his fault." Madison stopped her sister. "What I mean is, its not like he's suppose to like me back. He could date anyone he wants you know" she explained.

"Yeah, but he should of at least stopped you to see what was wrong when he saw you. Not that he just stayed there smooching with that ..."

"V!" she said giving her a look not to call people that. "Besides," she began again. "He didn't even know I was there, so he doesn't know what I saw" she sadly said.

"But, I still don't get it why would he be going out with _her. _doesn't't he know all the things she's done to you? " Vida questioned.

"I don't know, V. But I don't want to talk about it anymore." Madison said as she tried to hold the tears that were coming down so that her sister wouldn't see them. Its not that she didn't want Vida to see her crying it was the fact that she didn't want to make Vida do something crazy. Last time she saw her like that she nearly hospitalized the person who made her cry.

The rest of the night went by. They hadn't said anything about the subject since Madison wanted it that way. Unfortunately for her morning arrived. This was one of those times when she really didn't want to go to school. Everything would seem normal but she knew today wasn't going to go that way. She could just imagine Nick and Leelee together walking through the halls holding hands. The worst part was that she had to act the part that she was happy for them when he decided to tell them the news.

"Hurry up. Lets go. Everything is going to well." yelled Vida from downstairs. "We're going to be late" she yelled once more.

Madison came downstairs with a face that said 'I really don't want to go to school'. "Oh come on its not like its the end of the world" said V grabbing her keys.

"You don't get it, do you V? I have to see him and every time I see do now it'll remind me of the fact the he's ... with someone else." Madison explained.

Vida stopped for a second just before she headed out the door and thought for a moment. "I know it must be hard, sis, but your going to have to face him sooner or later" she told her. "Maybe your right, maybe I don't get it, but I do know that you don't run away from problems." she continued.

"I guess your right, I am going to have to see him eventually." Madison said as she headed out the door to the Jeep. "That's more like it" commented Vida as she closed the door behind her.

Madison felt butterflies in her stomach as they drove to school. She felt nervous for some reason. _Its not like he knows,_ thought Madison. As soon as they arrived at school they headed straight for their locker. There they meet with Xander and Chip. "Hey" they said once they saw them.

"I'm so excited. Today Daggeron's going to teach me some moves in a real sword fight" exclaimed Chip who was looking forward for that.

"Only you Chip" said Vida as everyone joined in a laugh with her. "I'm sorry" she said afterwords with a grind on her face seeing Chip didn't really see amusement in her comment. "You know we're just playing around".

"Oh...my...gosh" said Xander as he saw what he thought he was seeing. "Is that... is that _Nick_" he exclaimed. "And ...and ... Leelee" he murmured. The two were walking down the hall closely holding hands. Leelee seemed to be enjoying all the gasps and whispering voices from behind them as they walked. She did love attention and was the most popular girl in school. On the other though Nick looked slightly uncomfortable. He wasn't used to that much attention and certainly didn't seem to like it. Then Nick saw them and immediately let go of her hand. He seemed quiet embarrassed, but guilty at the same time for not telling them about it.

At that moment all Madison wanted to do was go up to Leelee and let all her pain and anger out.  
_She pictured herself going up to Leelee and slapping her across the face so hard it nearly knocked her teeth out. Then she would pull her hair and start punching her in the face that is left her two black eyes. Nick would just stare and after a while he'd realize what a huge mistake he did and dump Leelee right there at that very moment. _Madison soon came back and saw that Nick was coming towards where they were at.

"Hey" he said which was the first thing that came to his mind once he approached them.

"Dude! Why didn't you tell us you hooked up with that hottie!" Xander questioned him at the thought that he always got rejected by her when ever he tried to ask her on a date.  
"I.I..I mean Leelee" he reassured.

"Yeah, when where you planning on telling us" Vida began as she felt little anger towards him.

"Its a long story, guys and I really don't want to talk about that right now" he said.

Madison just remained quiet. She didn't want to talk to him. What could she talk about with him anyways. Knowing Leelee she'd ban him from talking to her. The bell rang and everyone headed for class. As she took her seat she quickly turned around as someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey you haven't said a word this whole morning" Nick said who wanted an answer.

"Just a little tired" she said being the first thing to come to her head. "You know...from studying".

"Oh well I wanted to ask you, you know how we were suppose to do that science project together?" he reminded her.

Madison had forgotten about the whole thing. A couple of days ago the teacher arranged a science project and paired up everyone with a partner. She and Nick were doing the project together and were suppose to be doing it on Friday. This made her feel even worse. She hadn't of thought anything that would be worse then this. He was probably going to cancel or say if Leelee could join them.

"Yeah" she replied.

"I was thinking if we could reschedule to tomorrow" he said.

Mikalya, Leelee's best friend, was walking by just as they spoke of the subject. She pretended to be doing something as she listened to what they were saying.

"Is that fine with you" he asked.

"Yeah, sure, tomorrow it is" she said slightly surprised thinking he would just bale on her.

"Thanks for understanding. I'm busy with you know... Leelee" he said. "And I didn't want to cancel on you so I remembered that tomorrow is my day off and so is yours"

"Well, I would've understood anyways" she said with a fake smile.

The teacher finally came in and class started. Everyone took there seat including Mikalya who was in the back on the look out for anything suspicious between the two of them. Just as she was about to take her seat she over heard one last part.

"Oh I almost forgot" remembered Nick. "Meet me at Fifi's Pizza around 7:30" he told her.

_"I can't wait to tell Leelee about this". She thought. "She's going to freak when she finds out. Oh Madison you just met your worst enemy."_

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and let me just say this will be a long story that might take me a year to complete. So if you like it alot good news for you its got a long way to go! Oh by the way for those of you who read my other story I haven't updated cuz I don't know what to write about. So it might take a while but im working on it don't worry. Leave LOTS OD REVIEWS!! U KNOW THAT IF I GET A LOT OF REVIEWS I UPDATE SOONER!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Class had ended before anyone knew it. Mikalya pulled out her phone from her Luis Vuitton bag.

**Mikalya: **MEET ME IN THE GIRL'S RESTROOM A.S.A.P  
**Leelee: **WHY??  
**Mikalya: **I HAB SOMETHING 2 TELL U!!! IT HAS TO DO WITH UR BF NICK AND THE GEEK HE HANGS AROUND WITH NAMED MADISON. I'LL TELL U MORE WHEN I GET THERE.

Mikalya put her phone back into her bag with a pleased smile on her face that only meant trouble. She would always tell Leelee everything that happened in school, she would be like hers spy. One thing was for sure no one wanted to mess with her or Leelee because they knew who ever did who suffer and very painful social death.

She walked toward the bathroom she had said she'd meet her at. To her favor, Leelee was already there. She couldn't wait to tell her everything she had heard and she wouldn't stand a chance if she had to wait for her best friend even more.

"OK now tell me everything you heard" demanded Leelee.

Mikalya made sure it was just the two of them in the bathroom by checking every stall was empty.

"OK, you know how you have a date with Nick on Friday night." she reassured.

"Yeah, I had to persuade him to take me somewhere that night. Why do you ask?" she said.

"This is why. I heard him telling the geek that if they could resheule on this science project they have to do. They were suppose to meet on Friday night, but he couldn't because he has a date with you." she informed.

"Well when are they going to meet" said Leelee as she leaned against the counter as Mikalya talked.

"I don't know, but I do know they are going to meet tonight at Fifi's Pizza around 7:30 and I know its not for some science project" she said.

Leelee's mood suddenly turned from satisfied because everyone was talking about her hook up, being the most talked bout subject in pretty much every conversation in the school, to a furious cheetah on the lose.

"That bitch is going to have a piece of my own medicine! She'll regret the day she every laid eyes on Nick. I'll make sure everyone in this school knows who Madison Rocca really is." she shouted as she stormed off the girl's bathroom.

Mikalya went after her and pulled her arm. "Leelee first think about what your going to do instead of going off to do something totally stupid" she whispered as she pulled her aside from the crowd that was now staring at her. "We must find a way to make her remaining life at Brairwood High a living hell. Now are you with me? Because I so vote her off the island" she continued to whisper at her.

"Of coarse I vote her off the island! But if we want this plan to work we are going to need someone to help us, someone who knows her very well" Leelee said. "Check if she has an ex's, maybe we could use that" she told her. "We'll continue to discuss this later" she ended as the bell rang signaling everyone to go back to class. "If you find anything suspicious tell me immediately" Leelee reassured Mikalya. "With pleasure" she smiled heading to Math.

* * *

"Wait, Madison!" yelled a familiar voice from behind. Madison turned around to see who it was but for some reason she already knew. 

"What is it?" she asked once he reached her.

"I just wanted to remind you about tonight" Nick reminded her.

"Don't worry I haven't forgotten, but won't Leelee get mad" she asked.

"Well, its not like we're going on a _date_." saying those words made him suddenly feel awkward. He would have never in a hundred years ever think he would ever go on a date with her. She was her best friend and even if he did ever like her he wouldn't risk their friendship. "So she doesn't have a reason to get mad" he continued.

"Yeah, but..." she began before being cut by him.

"No, to late to cancel on me I already called to reserve a table for us. You know how hard it is to get one there." he reassured her so that she wouldn't cancel on him.

"I guess its not wrong what we are doing" she murmured under her breath.

"What did you say?" he asked. He thought he had heard something.

"Nothing" she responded. She didn't want him to think that what they were doing was considered cheating. One he would think she wanted to be with him and two he might think that cheating on Leelee wouldn't be wrong.

"Well, anyway I got to go. I have to walk home Leelee." _He walks her home! _She thought. She felt like if a green eyed monster were to burst out of her and tell him how she really felt. She couldn't stand it. Ever since he had been with Leelee he hardly found anytime to be with her. Its not like she expected him to, but she kind of missed the old days. She missed how he would always defend her when ever she got in fight with Vida or any other person. She missed how he would always be there for her when ever she need a friend or _him._ But now those days where gone. He had found someone he liked or so he thought.

"Ooo..ok" she stammered.

He smiled at her and left. If only he knew how much she loved that smile of his. How she felt everything he did that. She felt like her heart would come out of her chest from how fast it would beat. She headed toward Vida's car where she was waiting for her.

"So, what did Nick tell you" asked Vida unexpectedly staring at her suspiciously as she climbed in.

"Why can't you just mind your own business for once" she stated.

This was something Vida couldn't know about. What would she think if she knew Madison was going to go get pizza with Nick tonight. Sure it wasn't a date, but knowing Vida, she'd think something totally different.

"Sorryyyy" said Vida annoyed. From what it looked like Vida hated being told that. She was very nosy and stubborn too.

"From what it looks like thought, this must be something juicy since you don't want to tell me"

"Its...its nothing"

"Yes it is. I know you sis. You can't tell me its nothing because I know its something."

Vida tried to think of what her sister could possibly be hiding from her. She started the car and headed home. She was going to find out what it was. If not from her sister than Nick it would have to be. She knew Madison wouldn't forgive her if she did ask him. What was it that Madison didn't want to tell her. Curiosity burned all over Vida's body.

When they finally arrived home. Madison was the first one to get off and head straight for her room. She wanted to avoid as much time as possible with Vida. All she wanted right now was to be alone and to think of what she was going to wear tonight. This wasn't her normal self but she found the urge to do it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Madison's Point Of View_**

I found myself struggling to find the perfect outfit to wear tonight. I didn't know what had gotten into me. Earlier this morning I was depressed, sad, and angry with myself for falling for someone who I knew would never feel anything but sympathy toward me. I searched and searched the closet for something, anything. Every item of clothing I owned was strewn across my bed; my drawers and closets were bare. I stared into the empty recesses, willing something suitable to appear.

I looked at the clock which read 5:30. I had only 2 hours till I finally saw him. It was almost time to go and I was still in my clothes I had worn to school. I scowled at the pile of clothes on my bed. Hadn't I bought something a few weeks ago. I knew I hadn't worn it yet. I rushed out my room to V's. I'd plan on avoiding her but I had to do this. As I walked in I noticed the red bag still sitting on the chair next to her desk.

"There you are" I whispered to myself.

I was thankful that V was on the phone downstairs. She was so loud it was almost impossible for anyone _not _to hear her. I knew if she'd seen me looking for my new cloths she'd become even more suspiciously. No one would be able to save me then.

"Bye, see you tonight" V finished. Once I heard her hang up the phone, I nearly ran back to my room. I shut the door behind me and took my clothes out of the bag. In there were a pair of jeans, a blue shirt and a sweather I was dying to get. I was right I hadn't worn them yet so it was perfect for tonight. Not to casual or to fancy.

Time had gone by quickly. By now it was 7:00. I rushed to get my purse and to take a quick glance at the mirror before I left. I left a note on the kitchen counter to let my parents know I was going to be out tonight so that they didn't worry. They were my adoptive parents and I didn't want to make them have to worry about me. I loved them so much. Ever since my birth mother died I had been under the care of the Rocca's. They were the best thing that could possibly have happened to me. They thought it would be a good idea if Vida had a sister to be with. After all she was their only child and they worked almost all day long.

I glanced at the clock one more time before I left the house. I had only 20 mins to get there. I didn't want to be early though. That would show that I was actually looking forward tonight as a 'date'. Not that I wasn't looking forward but I didn't want to give the wrong impression. I climbed into my Jetta and drove off. On the way there I thought of all the things we would be talking about tonight. Some good and some bad. I didn't care thought I was going to see him and that was enough.

I pulled over as I reached the place. At a table in the far corner I spotted a figure I knew very well. This surprised me though was I late? No, I wasn't it was only 7:20. I guess I wasn't the only one looking forwards tonight.

_He has a girlfriend. He only likes you as a friend and only that, nothing more. _A voice kept repeating inside my head as I walked to the table he sat comfortable and relaxed with his arms folded across his chest.

"Hey Madison. I'm glad you came" he finally spoke.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry I haven't been writing lately its just that my life right now has so much drama!!! Not the big deal kind but I'm very busy espically now that christmas is coming i need to buy presents!! Well review. I'll try to update as soon as I can. I'll update my other story soon too I'm working on it so don't worry. I don't want you to think I quit. I'd never ever do that. That is just cruel!!**


	4. Chapter 4

I guess I must have been blushing since I suddenly felt my face and body get hot. Was he really glad I came or was this just small talk? I asked my myself.

He got up and like any gentlemen would do, he pulled out the chair for me. I smiled and took my seat. I was so nervous I didn't know what to say or do. I just stared at him and he stared back.

"So..." he finally broke the silence between us. I was so grateful, I don't think I'd be able to stand it any longer. "Did V give you permission to go out tonight" I wasn't sure if he meant it as a joke or if he was serious.

"She doesn't know I'm here" I said. "I perfer keeping my personal life, personal" I continued.

"She can be a little nosy" he said.

"A _little_" I asked. "You mean a lot" I corrected. "She never lets me do anything with out me telling her what it is" I complained.

"Well then she just needs to learn that your not a little girl anymore" he said. "Your all grown up already" something about the words he said made him think. He wouldn't stop staring at me and had that thinking face on. It was quite hilarious the way his face was.

"What are you thinking about" I laughed at his reaction when I said the words. I hoped I didn't scare him.

"Huh?" he said confused.

"Nothing" I giggled. He wasn't sure if I was laughing at him or if I just happened to think of something funny. I happened to do that a lot sometimes. It was quite embarrassing sometimes when I'm just in class thinking about things and all of a sudden something comes to my mind and I just start laughing. People would just stare at me startled and confused. Sometimes I'd think if they thought I was crazy or something.

"Changing the subject" he said a little annoyed. "What do you think of ... you know...me and ... Leelee" the words just spilled out of his mouth like if it was just a normal question, a right question to ask. I think this was the question I wanted or I needed to avoid. I didn't want to answer, but I had to.

"Why do you ask" I said.

"I just want to know what you think about the whole situation" he told me. What did I think? Well for one I felt like ripping Leelee's throat that's for sure. I was horrified with myself for a moment for thinking that. I was turning to be like Vida. I didn't want anything to happen to Leelee. It wasn't her fault that Nick had chosen her over me. I had no right to be angry toward her.

"Well, I think if that's what your heart wants then thats what's right I guess" I tried to sound convincing.

"Well that's odd because ... that's not what my heart is telling me" he said.

I was speechless. I didn't know what to say. I didn't know what to think. What did he mean by that's not what his heart said. My head spinned around trying to find an answer to this. I know what I wanted it to mean, but I didn't have my hopes up. Could it possibly mean that he thought I thought he shouldn't be with her unless he really wanted to be with her. This was all just to confusing.

He continued to stare at me waiting for my response. I said the first thing that came to my mind.

"Then why are you with her" the words seem to come out by itself. It was the question I was dying to know. The question everyone wanted to know.

"Are you ready to order" the waitress interrupted.

"Yes, we'll just have a medium pizza with ..." I didn't even pay attention to what he was ordering for us. My mind had so many questions, but few answers. If he doesn't love her then why is he with her? How _did _they get together? How did this all happen. I asked myself not knowing that Nick was talking to me.

"She said what do you want to drink" he said meeting my confused face.

"Oh, a ... Coke" I said the first drink that came to my mind.

She took our menus and walked away. Once she did I looked back to him. His face had perfect features. I couldn't help but stare he was just so cute! I had never been into a guy this much in my whole entire life. I didn't even know if this was a crush anymore. It was somewhat more than that. It was almost like... like love. I couldn't deny it, I was in love with Nick Russell. My mind couldn't lie to my heart anymore. My heart had won. I was deeply, truly in love with the guy in sitting in front of me.

"I guess you want to know the answer to your question" he said after a moment. Of coarse I wanted to know. It was what I was hopping to know this whole time. He picked up the salt and just played with it in his hands not keeping his eyes away from it.

"Well, the truth is I don't even know how it happened" he paused, his face turned from a smile to a confused expression.

"It all started one day, a few days ago actually. I was working on my bike when I heard someone coming"

**_(Flashback)_**

**Nick's Point of View**

**_I was working on my bike when all of a sudden I hear someone behind me._**

**_"Hey there" I heard a familiar feminine voice. I knew it from anywhere._**

**_"What do you want Leelee" I asked her without looking back at her._**

**_"I was just wondering when are you going to finally go out with me" she told me. The truth was I didn't really like Leelee that much. She was just so self-centered, and always got it her way. She seemed like a brat in away and I've seen the way she has treated her past boyfriends._**

**_"I really don't have time to go out" I told her still working on my bike. I had to think of an excuse to not go out with her, nothing would save me then._**

**_"Oh come on" Leelee whined. "Please!" she said. "You always have time for them" she blurted out. I knew who she meant by them._**

**_"That's because there my friends" I told her straight out. _**

**_"Just tonight, I promise it'll be fun." she told me. _**

**_I shook my head in annoyance. She was getting on my nerves now! When was this girl going to get it in her no good brain that I don't like her._**

**_"Please! Please! Please! Please! Please!" she begged. She was being pathetic. What kind of a girl would beg like that. _**

**_I turned my whole body for the first time to look at her. I looked straight into her eyes and said "No Leelee, No! I don't like you and I wouldn't. Nothing can change my mind. Nothing!" I knew I was being mean, but she just got so annoying and I was already at the edge. I couldn't control it any longer._**

**_I packed up my stuff and got on my bike. I looked at her one more time giving her my look that read NO all over it. She just stared in disbelief before I left her standing there._**

"Wait, wait, wait. So your saying that you rejected Leelee?" Madison interrupted.

"Yes, but there is more" I told her. "After I left I went home. I remember I had put my bike back into my garage and then went inside. I started dinner and that's when everything went weird"

"You cook" Madison looked at me in disbelief.

"What I asked. Didn't I ever tell you that" I said. I never wanted anyone to know I cooked but I knew I could trust her with anything.

"No" she whispered.

"Well, anyways"

**_I was inside the kitchen getting dinner ready when all of a sudden I hear a knock on my door. Please tell me its not Leelee. She wouldn't dare to follow me all the way to my house. I opened the door, and looked around. Now one was there. That was weird. I know I heard a knock on my door. I closed the door behind me and then went back into the kitchen and continued cooking. It was about an hour later that I heard something outside my kitchen window. I checked to see what it was but I guess it was just a branch or something. I finished my food about 30 mins later. I went upstairs to bed. I was really tired now and all I wanted to do was to go to sleep. I reached my bedroom closed the door and took my shoes off and just fell asleep in less than 5 mins. _**

**_The next day I woke up and felt kind of weird and confused. Something was wrong with me, but I didn't know what. I knew I wasn't sick because I took my temperature and I was fine. I just ignored the feeling. I got dressed and ready for the day when I felt an urge to apologize to Leelee for what I had done. So I got my cell phone out and dialed her number._**

**_She picked up on the third ring._**

**_"Hello" she said._**

**_"Hi Leelee. It's me Nick" I tried to sound kind._**

**_"Oh its you" she said. I guess she was mad at me from what happened yesterday._**

**_"I just wanted to say that I 'm sorry for the way I treated you yesterday" I got straight to the point ignoring the small talk._**

**_"Well you should be" she blurted out. She did have a point. She had all the right to be mad at me for the way I yelled at her yesterday._**

**_"I know your right" I said. I couldn't believe I was doing this but I just felt like I had to. Like something was forcing me to do it._**

**_"To make it up to you, are you busy tonight" I asked not believing myself for saying these words to her._**

**_"Sure! I knew you couldn't say no to me" exclaimed Leelee with excitement._**

**_"I'll see you at 8 then" I told her._**

**_"OK!" Then she hung up._**

"What happened next?" Madison asked me with a soft tone.

"You don't need to know" I told her. The truth was that once our date started it was like if someone had taken over me. I didn't feel myself. I say yes to things I didn't want to. Something was wrong but I never figured it out. Now, look what it got me into. I was now Leelee's _boyfriend_. It scared me saying that last word. I could never use it int he same sentence as her.

"I guess everything just seemed to happen by itself" Madison asked.

"Yeah" I simply said.

**End of Nick's point of View**

What neither of them knew was that Leelee was there the whole time along with Mikayla a few tables down. They were undercover so that no one would recognize them. They had arrived a few minutes before they had. They could hear everything they were talking about because before Nick had gotten here, Mikayla had put a small microphone under the table to hear everything they would say. Leelee and her each had small hear piece to hear everything.

**Leelee's Point of View**

I had heard everything that they had said. I knew perfectly fine that Madison was enjoying herself. She liked Nick alot. I always knew that. There was no way I could have let him fall for her, though it was to late. I knew they both loved each other secretly, but Nick and I looked great together and I wanted him. I remember that day perfectly when he yelled at me. I had gotten so mad but I had a plan. Nick was right he wasn't himself on our first date, but that was because I had total control over him, and when I mean control over him I mean literally. I had been controlling his mind these past few days. This is how:

* * *

**Author's Note: Ok in case you guys didn't get that last part this is the thing. Leelee can contol peoples minds. If you want to know how then read the next chapter. Please review ppl!!!Please I love lots of reviews it cheers me up and I know ppl are reading my stories so please review!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

I'm a witch and one of my powers is to control peoples minds by making them do whatever I want them to. That's how Mikalya does what ever I tell her to with out complaining. I have been fooling everyone in school by making them believe she is my pet. Well she is its just that she doesn't know it.

Well that day Nick was talking about is burned in my mind like it happened yesterday.

**_(Flash Back)_**

I was walking down the street when I found Nick working on his bike in front of his house. Should I walk over to him? Maybe he finally made up his mind to take me out. It wouldn't hurt to try. I started walking towards him.

"Hey Nick" I said once I reached him.

"What do you want Leelee" he replied. He didn't bother to turn around. His eyes were fixed on his bike!

"I was just wondering when are you going to finally go out with me" I told him in a flirt voice. I wanted to get straight to the point and not waste time. Nick _will_ be mine, no matter what. I wasn't going to let anything stop me.

"I really don't have time to go out" he told me his eyes still fixed on what he was doing.

"Oh come on" I said. I was willing to do anything to get _this_ hottie on a date with me. "Please" I insisted. If he had time for other lame, unimportant things than he certainly had time for me! "You always have time for _them_" I blurted out. It _was_ the truth, he usually spent most of his day with all those losers. He couldn't tell me he was busy because I know he was off today from work and besides he always has time to work on his bike later on.

"That's because their my friends" he told me.

Why did he have to make everything hard! Gosh! But then again this was one of the things I _loved_ about him. He was hard to get.

"Just tonight, I promise it'll be fun" I said.

He shook his head without looking at me or a word coming out of his mouth.

"Please, please, please, please, please!!!" I can't believe I had actually _begged_. Why didn't he just say yes like all the other boys. Wasn't I good enough? Or was their someone else.

No, there couldn't possibly be anyone else. I would have known. He...he...he couldn't! No, he liked _me_! He just didn't know it yet.

He turned his whole body for the first time. He looked straight into my eyes. "No Leelee, No! I don't like you and never will. Nothing can change that. Nothing!"

I stood there in shock. My mouth just flew open. I couldn't believe it. No one, I mean no one, had ever spoken to me like that in my whole entire life. Not even my own parents.

He gathered his tools and brought his bike inside his house.

I left back to my home to think about what I was going to do. This was unacceptable. I was not going to let Nick have the pleasure of speaking like that to me.

I pulled out my cell phone from my back pocket and flipped it open.

**Leelee: **OMG! MEET ME MY HOUSE A.S.A.P.

I closed it shut and put it away as I turned the corner towards my estate. Nick Russell had just made the biggest mistake of his like.

**(_One hour later)_**

"Just go with the plan" I told Mikalya.

We were currently outside of Nick's house. He was in the kitchen cooking dinner for himself. We were dressed in black to disguise ourselves. The sky was starting to get dark, so you wouldn't be able to see us.

I stood next to Mikalya under my invisibility coat. I loved it so much. Whenever I didn't want to get caught I would always use it. It was a gift from my father passed down from generation to generation.

She knocked on the front door. After a few seconds Nick opened it. As soon as he opened the door wide enough for us to go in, we snook inside. The inside of his house was pretty nice. The living room was the first place when entering his home. Then to the left was his kitchen where he was at.

"OK do you remember what to do?" I whispered. She nodded. Mikalya then slip off my coat and headed upstairs to his bedroom. I on the other hand still had my coat on and headed toward the kitchen.

Perfect.

He had everything set up already, his food and drink were on the table. He was sitting down eating what looked like spaghetti and meat balls and next to his plate was a glass of water.

I walked closer to him and then stopped once I was a couple of inches away from him. I took out a tiny bottle out of my pocket and then held it over his glass of water I slowly poured three drops onto it.

I quickly put the bottle away back into my pocket and slowly walked back out of the kitchen. I went upstairs to see how Mikalya was doing. When I got there she was looking inside his desk.

"Have you found anything" I asked her, taking off my coat.

"Only this" she handed me what looked like paper. I grabbed it from her and looked at it. It was a photo. But a photo of him and...Madison.

* * *

**_(Author's Note:) _Sorry for not updating sooner!! I was really busy and also sorry cuz its only from Leelee's point of view and not other's. Well I'll try to write more. P.S. this is my favorite story from the ones I write.**


End file.
